How To Sweep A Human Off Her Feet
by Irrepressable
Summary: The Doctor has somehow managed to tell Donna how he feels about her. Now the time has come for him to make her his. It's Valentine's Day and he's pretty sure that he can impress Donna. After all, what's the worst that can happen? Sequel to How To Seduce A Human


**It's been a while since I wrote** _ **How To Seduce A Human**_ **. It was written as a gift for my mother, whose OTP is 10/Donna. It was one of my first stories and I had fun writing it. One question did come to mind, though. What happens** _ **after**_ **the Doctor confesses to Donna? This story takes place four months after** _ **How To Seduce A Human**_ **. All of the steps come from WikiHow. FYI, I've never been to a fancy restaurant, so I'm kind of winging it. No hate, please. Reviews are love.**

Title: How To Sweep A Human Off Her Feet

Rating: M

Summary: The Doctor has somehow managed to tell Donna how he feels about her. Now the time has come for him to make her his. It's Valentine's Day and he's pretty sure that he can impress Donna. After all, what's the worst that can happen?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been four months since the Doctor had confessed his feelings to Donna. To his delight, she had made it clear thet she reciprocated his affections. He had been very happy over the past four months and he was quite sure that she was happy, too. She had already technically moved in with him. They did the things they usually did- had adventures, saw interesting things, watched the occasional movie, only with more kissing and fondling. Unfortunately, something always held them back from taking that final step, from _doing the deed_. The Doctor would always chicken out at the last second, leaving Donna frustrated.

However, today was going to be different. It was Valentine's day and the Doctor was determined to impress and seduce Donna. Unfortunately, this sort of seduction was something that he was a bit out of practice. So, he did the same thing that he did last time: he looked things up on the Universal Internet. A lot of these things would result in him getting slapped, but one page had content that looked promising. Tonight, he would make her his at last.

 **Part 1: Grabbing Her Attention**

 _ **Step One- Making An Impression**_

 _You don't want your girlfriend to think that this is just another day. You want to show her that you're breaking from the normal pattern of behavior. This will set you up for more successful romance. A good place to start is by making an impression on her by changing how you present yourself. Turn up the sexy and you'll start seducing her before you know it._

The Doctor was ready to begin. He was wearing his best suit and a rather handsome necktie. He had even put on some cologne. The smell was horrible to his sentitive Time Lord olfactory senses, but the advertisment said that it was something that would 'drive women wild'. That was his goal for the night, though he only planned on driving one woman wild. He was making an effort at looking and smelling extra nice. Surely that would impress Donna. With that in mind, he headed into the common room, where he would surely locate Donna. When he saw her lounging on the sofa, watching an alien soap opera on the telly, the Doctor stood up straight and sauntered over to her. "Hello, Donna." the Time Lord said suavely.

"Hello, Doctor." Donna replied, not looking away from the telly.

The Doctor Frowned. He would have to step this up a bit if he was going to seduce her. He planned on taking his time. After all, he had all day. Walking over and sitting down on the couch, the Doctor said nochalantly, "It's Valentine's Day."

"Yep." Donna replied, still not looking away from the telly.

Perhaps she was still cross with him. Yesterday, they had almost gone all the way. There was kissing, fondling, the mutual undoing of buttons, some panting, but yet again, the Doctor had taken the cowardly route and fled before anything serious happened. He wasn't going to chicken out this time. If everything went as planned, the Doctor would show Donna how much he cared for her. First, he had to set his plans in motion.

 _ **Step Two- Do Something Uncharacteristic**_

 _Do something outside of the norm for how you usually act around her. This, much like a change in clothing, tells her that things are going to be different tonight. This can help grab her attention and set the stage for romance._

The Doctor leaned in towards Donna and smiled again. "Donna." he said, hoping to get her attention.

"What?" Donna replied.

"Since it's Valentine's Day," the Doctor said, "I figured I'd do something special for you."

Intrigued, Donna turned to face the Time Lord and asked, "What is it?"

"All I'm going to say is to put on something nice." the Doctor said mysteriously. "You'll like what I have in mind."

Donna raised a brow and said, "Okay."

"Great!" the Doctor said, clasping his hands together. "I'll see you in the console room when you're ready."

With that, the Doctor got up and headed to the console room to wait. Twenty-five minutes later, Donna entered the console room. She was dressed in a leaf-green short sleeve tea-length dress and a pair of light brown mid-heel shoes and her hair was in a French twist updo. The Doctor smiled and said, "That's perfect."

Donna returned the smile and asked, "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." the Doctor replied.

"You're not going to burn an eyebrow off or spill coffee on me again, are you?" Donna teased.

The Doctor groaned and said, "You're never going to let that one go, are you?"

"Nope." Donna replied with a grin.

"Well," the Doctor said cheerfully, "Let's get going, then."

With that said, the Time Lord headed over to the console and started pressing buttons and pulling levers. Shortly afterwards, the TARDIS materialized at the place where the Doctor wanted to go. Yes, tonight would be perfect.

ooooooooooooooooooo

When Donna and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, Donna looked at her surroundings and asked, "Where are we?"

"Paris." the Doctor replied. "A few blocks away, there is a lovely restaurant neaby. I've made reservations, just for the two of us."

The Doctor held out his elbow and Donna looped her arm through his. The couple made their way down the sidewalks as they headed towards their destination. When they arrived, Donna let out a squeal. "I've always wanted to go here!" she exclaimed.

"Only for you, Donna." the Doctor said with a smile.

With that, they headed into the restaurant. The Doctor walked up to the desk and said, "Table for John Smith and Donna Noble, please. I've made a reservation."

The man gave them a once-over before saying, "Your seat is up in the VIP section."

The Doctor nodded and led Donna up to the third floor, where the VIP section was located. The table was on a balcony, which had an excellent view of the city. The couple headed over to the table. The Doctor pulled out the chair for Donna, this time remembering to push it in so she could sit on it. With that done, the Doctor sat down in his own chair and smiled at Donna. "I have to admit, Doctor," the human female said, "You really seem to have outdone yourself this time."

"Well, it is Valentine's Day." the Doctor replied. "I wanted to make it extra special, just for you."

"I'm a bit surprised that you remembered." Donna admitted.

The Doctor looked scandalized as he said, "Me, forget? Never!"

Donna chuckled and smiled at the Doctor. The Time Lord smiled back. So far, everything was going according to plan.

 _ **Step Three- Make Use Of Touch**_

 _Touch plays a huge role in romance for women (as it does for men). If you're too quick to rush into the actual act of sex, your girlfriend can be turned off and feel overwhelmed. Use touch to set the stage and start warming her to the idea of romance._

The Doctor placed a hand on Donna's and said, "The evening is just beginning."

Donna smiled once again and said, "I can't wait."

The Doctor reached across the table and placed a hand on Donna's cheek. The redhead leaned into his touch with a soft sigh. The Doctor gently moved his thumb in circles over the apple of Donna's cheek. He could tell that she liked this. Slowly, he moved his hand down her neck before caressing her shoulder. Donna let out a pleased sigh. Their eyes met and both turned a slight shade of pink. Suddenly, there was the sound of someone's throat being cleared. The Doctor and Donna looked over in the direction of the sound to see the waiter standing there. "Good evening." the waiter said. "My name is Jaques and I will be your waiter this evening. May I take your order?"

The Doctor smiled and said, "For the appetizer, I'll have the onion soup gratinée and for my entree, I'll have the rack of lamb. Also, we'll have a bottle of your finest wine."

Donna gave the Doctor a funny look before saying, "I'll also have the onion thing and the Chateaubriand."

The waiter nodded and said, "Your meals will be here shortly."

The wine was brought to them first. After the wine was poured into their glasses, Donna gave the Doctor a funny look again and said, "I thought you hated wine."

"I do not." the Doctor defended himself.

"You said that you did after our first date." Donna pointed out.

"Yes, well, I've changed my mind." the Doctor said, keeping his voice calm.

Donna gave the Doctor a skeptical look before taking a sip of her own wine. She smiled with delight and said, "This is really, really good wine."

The Doctor took a sip of his own wine and had to fight the urge to spit it out. It was true. He didn't like wine. However, he had to impress Donna and he didn't want her to feel alone when she was drinking the wine.

Donna continued to scowl and the Doctor mentally slapped himself. This was going absolutely perfect, he thought. Maybe if he kept trying, things would turn out okay.

The first thing to arrive was their appetizers. Donna and the Doctor took their first bites of the food and Donna let out a soft, pleased moan at the taste of the dish. The Doctor felt his cheeks turn slightly pink as he thought about Donna moaning under different circumstances, preferably under him. "This is really good." Donna sighed.

"Yep." the Doctor replied. "I picked this restaurant out carefully."

"I'll admit it, Doctor." Donna said with a smile. "You've done a good job on this."

The Doctor grinned, very pleased with himself. Donna rolled her eyes and said, "Don't let it go to your head."

"Of course not." the Doctor replied. "I'm the very picture of humbleness."

Donna rolled her eyes again and smiled. By the time the two of them were done with their appetizers, their entrees were ready. The Time Lord's dist consisted of rack of lamb, herbs de Provence, garden vegetables, and thyme sauce. His human companion's meal consisted of chateaubriand, garden vegetables, béarnaise, and truffle sauce. The Doctor grinned at Donna and she grinned back. The two then began to eat. Donna let out another soft moan and the Doctor blushed again. "This is really, really good." Donna declared.

The Doctor smiled shyly and ate his own meal. The two chatted for the rest of the meal and the wine bottle slowly began to empty. By the time they were done, the wine bottle was half-full. The Doctor paid for the meal and snuck the bottle out with them. Once they returned to the TARDIS, the Doctor sent the space-time machine into the Vortex.

 _ **Step Four- Make Sure That The Timing Is Right**_

 _What you have to understand about women is that their sex drive tends to work very differently from a man's. Women tend to have their sex drive tank when they're stressed, sad, tired, or sick feeling in any way. If she's suffering from one of those bad moods, it just might not be possible to get her feeling in the mood and trying will only upset her more._

The Doctor appraised Donna and she seemed to be in a very good mood. She seemed slightly uncomfortable. Letting out a sigh, the human female sat in the chair and groaned, "My feet are _killing_ me."

The Doctor had to fight a grin. This was perfect. He knew what he would do. This would definitely get Donna in the mood. He tried not to be nervous about it, about how he had never had sex with her before, but he was still a little anxious. Still, tonight would be the night, provided that he could get Donna in the mood.

 **Part 2: Getting Her In The Mood**

 _ **Step One- Do Something Nice For Her**_

 _Women are often uncomfortable having a close physical relationship with someone that they don't feel cares about them. A good way to show your girlfriend that you're serious in your commitment to her is to do something really, profoundly nice for her. You can certainly start with the usual flowers and chocolates but if you have the chance to do something with a bit more impact on her life, take that chance._

The Doctor smiled at Donna and said, "I know just how to make you feel better."

With that said, the Time Lord walked over to his companion and knelt down. He then removed Donna's shoes and set them on the ground. Grasping her feet in his hands, the Doctor then began to massage Donna's feet. The human female let out a pleased groan and the Time Lord grinned. "You are the _best_ , Doctor." Donna sighed.

"I know." the Doctor said, his grin widening.

Donna rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up and rub my feet."

The Doctor nodded and returned to his work. He knew that he was good at this. No one had ever complained about his technique. Nothing helped sore feet quite like a good foot massage. As the Doctor continued to work on Donna's feet, the human female suddenly let out a loud "Ow!"

The Doctor quickly drew his hands away and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Donna replied. "Just keep going."

The Doctor gave Donna a once-over before returning to his work. He continued to massage Donna's feet, periodically glancing up at her face. Slowly, the pained look on her face faded until it was pure contentment. The Doctor grinned. At last, things were going his way. Once he was done massaging his companion's feet, the Time Lord said, "One moment."

He then left to retrieve something.

 _ **Step Two- Make A Romantic Gesture**_

 _A romantic gesture is something nice for her that also declares your romantic interest. This will be very important as it shows that you think of her as more than just a friend. Girls will often worry that you don't find them sexy or attractive if you don't get romantic every now and again, which will turn them off of the idea of a physical relationship. Make a romantic gesture and she'll soften right up._

The Doctor headed into his room and pulled out several pieces of paper. With expert swiftness, he shaped the papers into origami roses. Once he was done, he made a bouquet out of them before reaching into his dresser drawer and pulling out a box of gourmet chocolates. With his items in hand, he headed back out to a console room. Stepping in front of Donna, the Doctor gave a gentlemanly bow and said, "For you, madame."

Donna took the bouquet and smiled. "They're beautiful." she said. "Did you make them?"

"Yep." the Doctor replied. "Just for you, Donna Noble."

The Time Lord then handed the box of chocolates over to his companion. She opened the box and picked out a chocolate before examining the chart. "Aloe?" she questioned. "Might as well try it."

Donna then popped the chocolate into her mouth. She chewed it a bit, smiling at the pleasant taste before swallowing it. That was where things went wrong. Her face quickly began to break out into a rash. The Doctor's facial expression was one of pure panic. Noticing the look on the Time Lord's face, Donna quickly said, "I'm not in any danger. It's just a rash. I think it could have been the aloe in the hand cream that caused me to break out last time. A little of that cream you have in the infirmary and I'll be right as rain."

The Doctor nodded and ran to the infirmary. He searched the drawers before finding the cream. After returning to the console room, he moved down so he was at eye level with the sitting Donna. He put a dab of the cream on his hands and began to rub it into Donna's face. Slowly, the rash began to fade. The Doctor let out a soft sigh of relief. Donna smiled and said, "See? I'm fine."

That was another thing that went wrong. Still, the Doctor would keep trying. He still wanted to show her how much he cared for her by making love with her. Tonight would be the night.

 _ **Step Three- Complement Her In The Right Ways**_

 _Another way to set the scene for romance is to compliment her. However, complimenting well doesn't come naturally to everyone. Sometimes we say things that we think are nice and we mean well, but it's easy to be insulting without meaning it. Pay attention to how you compliment and try to compliment her in a good way._

Now the time came for the next step in his seduction. He would complement her. Once again, the Doctor smiled. He then said, "You look lovely this evening."

Donna frowned and said, "So I don't look lovely on other evenings?"

"That's not what I mean!" The Doctor backpedaled. "You _always_ look lovely, even in that frumpy jumper and tracksuit bottoms!"

Donna scowled at the Doctor and growled, "You think I'm _frumpy_?"

"No! Nononono!" the Doctor groaned. "The jumper is frumpy, not you!"

Donna glared at the Doctor. The Time Lord sighed and said, "This just isn't going right. I keep messing up."

"You keep messing up what?" Donna questioned.

"I was trying to impress you. I want to show you how much I love you." the Doctor admitted. "I want to make love with you."

Donna raised a brow and asked, "Is that all?"

"What?" the Doctor questioned.

"If you wanted to make love, you could have just asked." Donna said with a smile.

The Doctor's frown turned into a huge grin. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Donna's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned the kiss. Lips touched and tongues mingled for nearly a full minute before they separated. Donna was panting slightly and the Doctor was smiling. "You are going to love this." he said.

The Doctor took Donna's hand and helped her up. He then led her over to his bedroom.

 _ **Step Four- Set The Mood**_

 _Who feels like being seduced when they're surrounded by dirty laundry and dishes? Romance is also harder if you're just going straight into it after a totally unromantic part of your day, like a stressful day at school or work. Help your girlfriend switch gears into a more romantic mindset so that she's ready to be seduced._

When Donna was led to the Doctor's bedroom, she saw that the place was full of candles and there was some unlit incense on the Doctor's dresser. There were also rose petals scattered everywhere. The Doctor led Donna to his bed. The two of them sat down and the Doctor placed his hand on Donna's cheek, caressing it fondly. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers once again. Donna quickly opened her mouth, allowing the Doctor's tongue to slip in. Definitely going according to plan. Soon he would complete his seduction and he would make love to Donna. It was going to be so good for her. He wouldn't disappoint her. The Doctor held Donna tightly as the two kissed passionately. Eventually, they separated. The Doctor smiled awkwardly and asked, "Are you seduced yet?"

Donna smiled back and said, "You're getting there."

"Good." the Doctor replied. "'Cause the night is just getting started."

"Well, Doctor," Donna said, still smiling, "Let's see what you've got."

 **Part 3: Turning Up The Heat**

 _ **Step One- Actually Turn Up The Heat**_

 _Some studies have found that women have a more difficult time feeling physical pleasure when they're too cold. If you want to help ensure your own success, try turning up the heat in your room just a little higher than you'd normally set it._

The Doctor headed over to the climate controls and turned the heat up ever so slightly. He then returned to Donna and sat back down on the bed with her. "It's a bit warmer." the Doctor said seductively. "Maybe we should take some clothes off to cool down."

Donna laughed and said, "That is so corny, Doctor!"

The Doctor smiled awkwardly and said, "Usually that one works."

Donna smiled softly and placed her hands on the Doctor's chest. The Doctor began to unbutton his jacket, but Donna stopped him. She then began to slowly slide her hands down before settling on the buttons of his suit. She hesitated for a fraction of a second before she began to unbutton them. She looked up at the Doctor and smiled. The Time Lord, of course, smiled back. Donna slid the Doctor's jacket off of him and he threw it onto the floor. Donna then removed the Doctor's necktie before throwing it onto the floor as well. Last but not least came the Doctor's shirt. The buttons were quickly opened and the shirt joined the jacket and tie on the floor. Donna scooted towards the Doctor a little more and kissed him again. The Doctor murmered against Donna's lips, "You're wearing too many clothes."

Donna turned around so her back was facing the Doctor. The Time Lord took Donna's zipper in hand and slowly slid it down. He then took the dress by its hem and slowly lifted it before slipping Donna's dress off. The dress then joined the Doctor's clothes on the floor. He attempted to unclasp Donna's bra, with little success. Donna sighed and reached back to unfasten her bra before throwing it onto the floor as well. Though Donna wasn't facing the Doctor, she could practically hear him smile as he said, "I have an idea."

Donna had a feeling that it would be a good idea, so she prepared herself for the Doctor's next words.

 _ **Step Two- Give Her A Relaxing Massage**_

 _Start the serious seduction process by giving her a great massage. Go slow and don't cut it off after just a few minutes. You want to get her feeling nice and relaxed, like a big puddle of butter._

Donna slid up onto the Doctor's bed and laid down on her stomach, resting her head on her arms. The Time Lord left and headed over his dresser before retrieving something from the top. He then headed back to Donna and opened the bottle. The scent of lavender filled the air, furthering the romantic atmosphere of the room. The Doctor walked over to the bed, climbed in, and knelt down next to Donna. He poured a little of the oil onto Donna's back before setting his hands on her. His hands slid over her back, kneading her flesh as he provided a sensual massage. He massaged her from her shoulders down to her lower back. Donna let out a sigh of contentment and the Doctor grinned broadly. "You are good at this." Donna moaned.

The Doctor grinned and said, "I am, aren't I?"

Donna rolled her eyes and said, "Just keep going."

The Doctor continued his massage, working on getting Donna into the mood. She would probably be more receptive to his advances if she was relaxed and happy. Yes, tonight would be the night.

 _ **Step Three- Go Beyond The Basic Kiss And Make Out**_

 _You probably know how to kiss. If you don't, you'll need to go back to the basics before you can really seduce her. However, even if you feel like a pro, you might want to consider trying to step up your game._

The Doctor guided Donna up to a sitting position and guided her onto his lap. Once again, his mouth was on hers. Donna brought her hands around the Doctor's side and held him close to her. Their tongues mingled as they made out. When the Doctor slid his tongue out of Donna's mouth, he captured Donna's lower lip between his teeth, rewarding him with a purely lustful moan. He then released her lip, sliding his tongue over her lower lip before backing away. He slid his hands down her back and captured the globes of her arse before beginning to massage them. Donna dug her nails into the Doctor's back. He flinched a bit, but he was filled with pride that he was getting Donna to lose control like that. Lowering his head down, he kissed his way down her neck and over her shoulder. Donna clutched him just a bit tighter. Things were going great, the Doctor thought. Then came the next step.

 _ **Step Four- Talk Dirty And Sexy**_

 _Guys tend to think that they should never talk dirty to a woman or that doing so might be disrespectful. However, there is a time and a place and for some women, this can be a huge turn on. Once you're in a sexy situation, try telling her exactly what you want to do to her. Tell her how you want to make her feel. Say these things in a low, husky voice. Whisper them into her ear. She'll find it irresistible because it's flattering for her to know how much you want her right now._

The Doctor kissed his way back over Donna's shoulder before laving his tongue up her neck. He then seized Donna's earlobe between his teeth and tugged it, once again rewarding him with a moan. He released it before nibbling it a bit more. He then took a deep breath before saying roughly, "You have no idea how sexy you are right now, Donna."

"Oh?" Donna said breathlessly. "Maybe you should tell me."

"You're perfect." the Doctor whispered. "I want to touch you all over."

"Please continue." Donna breathed.

"You have no idea how hard I am for you right now." the Doctor hissed into Donna's ear.

Donna shuddered, her arousal only increasing. The Doctor took this as a sign to continue and said, "I want to be inside of you more than I've ever wanted anything else."

The Doctor kissed Donna's neck and she sighed happily. The Time Lord kissed her yet again before returning his lips to her ear. "I want to fuck you until you scream for me." he whispered filthily.

"Yes." Donna moaned.

The Doctor nibbled Donna's earlobe once again before asking, "What do _you_ want, Donna?"

"I want you." Donna gasped.

"How do you want me?" the Doctor asked quietly.

"I want you." Donna moaned. "I want you inside of me."

The Doctor chuckled before carefully pushing Donna down onto her back.

 _ **Step Five- Stimulate Her Erogenous Zones**_

 _Once you've set the stage for the activity you want, you'll need to start stimulating her body so that she's ready for that kind of interaction. If you go too fast into the really physical stuff, you'll quickly turn her off. Stimulate her erogenous, or sexually sensitive, zones for a little while before going into actual sex_.

The Doctor kissed the junction between Donna's shoulder and neck before kissing his way down her chest. He ran his tongue up the valley between her breasts before moving over and slipping a nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it for a few seconds before capturing it in his teeth, triggering a moan from Donna. He then captured it in his teeth, tugging it before releasing it with a nip. He then repeated the action with her other breast before kissing his way up her chest, up her neck, and across her jaw before settling on her lips again. Once again, Donna sighed happily. The Doctor slid his hand down Donna's body before settling it on the edge of her knickers. He slid them down her legs before removing the undergarment and tossing it away. It landed on the floor, discarded. The Doctor slid his fingers between Donna's legs before gently sliding a finger through her folds. To his pleasure, she was already wet for him. He slipped his index and middle fingers across her sex before settling them on her clitoris. He then began to slowly and gently rub circles over it. Donna gasped loudly and arched her back slightly. The Doctor's face erupted into a grin that was pure filth. He continued to stroke her, delighting in the sound of her labored breathing and soft gasps. He adjusted his hand, continuing to play with Donna's clitoris before finally slipping into her and penetrating her with his fingers. Donna let out a loud moan at this. Once again, the Doctor grinned. "Do you like that?" he asked.

"Yes!" Donna gasped breathlessly.

 _ **Step Six- Go Slow**_

 _Women take longer to warm up than men, so you'll want to go slow in all of your pre-game activities. The slower and more sensuous you are, the more ready she will be to rip your clothes off. A slow kiss here, a long lick down her neck there, and before you know it she'll be begging for more._

The Doctor continued to caress Donna until she took his hand and stopped him. "I need you." she said insistantly. "Right here. Right now."

The Doctor smiled at Donna before reaching down and unbuttong his trousers. He slid his zipper down, lending Donna a thrill. He then slipped his trousers off before discarding them over the side of the bed. Now he was clad only in his banana-print underpants. Donna giggled at the Doctor's silly undergarments before cupping his groin and stroking him through the fabric. This time, it was the Doctor's turn to moan as he bucked shamelessly into Donna's palm. Donna then grabbed the Doctor's waistband before sliding his underpants down. The Doctor, of course, adjusted his position to help her a bit. After that, they were both naked. They would soon be doing the deed. The Doctor swallowed nervously. Noticing his nervousness, Donna pulled the Doctor's head towards her and kissed him again. This provided the Time Lord with a dose of courage.

Guiding his companion to lay on her back, the Doctor then moved over until he was on top of her. Donna parted her legs a bit. The Doctor dipped himself forward a bit, rubbing against her and lubricating himself with her wetness. He swallowed once more and Donna smiled at him. She reached up and caressed his cheek and said, "It's okay."

The Doctor nodded and smiled. Then, ever so softly, he said, "I love you, Donna Noble."

"I love you too, Doctor." Donna whispered.

The couple shared a smile before the Doctor at last pushed his member into Donna's wetness. They both let out simultaneous groans at the sensation. The Doctor paused to let Donna adjust before he began moving. He slid in and out of her, the two of them breathing loudly. The Doctor would periodically give Donna a sloppy kiss, sometimes nearly missing entirely. When the Doctor gave a particularly deep thrust, Donna gasped and dug her nails into his back. He groaned and thrust into her again, attempting to hit that spot that she had reacted so nicely to.

The Doctor's room was filled with the sound of gasps, moans and flesh meeting flesh as he and Donna coupled on his bed. Donna leaned up to the Time Lord's ear and moaned, "Harder."

The Doctor smiled and acquiesced. He slid out of her all the way before slamming his hips into her, tearing a cry from her throat. Donna ran her nails over the Doctor's back, no doubt leaving scratches behind. This did not matter to him. All that mattered to him was making love to Donna. He wanted to please her and he seemed to be doing a very good job. He continued to take her, moving harder and deeper into her. He savored the sensation of Donna's inner muscles clenching around him. The sensation was nearly overwhelming as the Doctor's thrusts began to become more erratic and he began to moan more loudly and more frequently. Donna wasn't far behind as she was letting out a series of loud gasps. With one final thrust, the Doctor brought his lover to completion as she screamed out his name. He continued to move in and out of her until, finally, he reached his own climax and spilled himself into her with a groan of her name.

Bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking, the Doctor touched his forehead to Donna's and sighed contentedly. Donna continued to pant before finally slowing down as she caught her breath. She smiled and brought her lips up to press them against the Doctor's in a slow, sensual kiss. When the Doctor and Donna separated, he nuzzled her nose before rolling off of her and pulling her to his chest. The human female sighed and placed a hand on the Time Lord's chest, feeling the beat of his twin hearts. "That was wonderful." Donna sighed happily.

"Well, I do my best." the Doctor said smugly.

Donna laughed and swatted the Doctor. "Idiot." she chuckled.

"Maybe I am, but I'm _your_ idiot." the Doctor said with a grin.

Donna laughed again before snuggling into the Doctor's hold. The Time Lord placed a gentle kiss on the human female's forehead before sighing and pulling her close to hold her tighter. The Doctor let out a contented sigh. Donna smiled into the Doctor's hold and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Doctor."

The Doctor returned the smile and replied, "Happy Valentine's Day, Donna."

 **'Tis much fun writing these stories, but sometimes I have trouble coming up with ideas. I'm always open to new ideas. If any of you readers have any ideas or requests, do not hesitate to send them to me in a message.**


End file.
